The Things That Annoy Me About Tris Prior (Tobias POV)
by IamD1v3rg3nt
Summary: A little drabble/rant from Tobias about Tris. NOT CANON. Tris and Tobias don't have a perfect relationship. This is kinda Tobias' perspective on the things that annoy him about Tris. Don't worry, it's not mean. Just funny, also deep in certain chapters. COMPLETE although I may do a separate story from Tris' POV. Review please :) T for like one or two sex references in a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I love Tris. I do. She's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I felt horrible before I met her and was _so_ close to leaving Dauntless until she came. I've been happy for the first time in my life. She saved me. I would never change a thing about her. Nothing. She's as perfect as they come.

…Okay, so that _may_ be a lie.

I love her but… she _isn't_ perfect, not that I'd want her to be. I love who she is, what she looks like, how she thinks… but there _are_ things I would change.

But that's normal right? I mean I wish that Zeke didn't talk so much but he's still my best friend. Yeah, there are always things people wish they could change about the people they love. It's normal. It doesn't mean that there's something wrong with her… or us.

Seriously, though, some of the things she does drives me _crazy_! I've always been known to be calm and collected. I have a temper and get angry easily, but I can keep in in check…usually. I also can keep my sanity in basically every situation unless it involves Marcus or heights.

Tris is my breaking point. How I can go from wanting to wring her neck, to wanting desperately to help her overcome her fear of intimacy, is beyond me. I want to throw her over the chasm, yet I can't stop imagining myself kissing her.

She's amazing but she needs to stop. Now.

I mean, how is it that Tobias Eaton, the legendary _Four_, can totally come undone by a scrawny, beautiful, stubborn little Abnegation girl?

So to get me over this, I've made a list of the things that annoy me about Tris...

Her _constant_ insecurities…

She's _not_ dauntless- She's _reckless_…and stupid

She's independent…too independent…possibly stupid

Her _complete_ lack of trust

She's clumsy…like the clumsiest girl I've ever met..ever

She's a know-it-all

She makes me feel self-concious…ALL THE TIME

She makes me think about my life


	2. Chapter 2

Her constant insecurities…

She never listens to me. She's pretty. She's beautiful in her own way. I _like_ the way she looks. But she _won't_ listen! She always mentions how she isn't pretty and how she looks like a twelve year old. She does _not_ look like a twelve year old. If she did then I wouldn't constantly have had to remind myself that I was her instructor and I wouldn't constantly have to control my thoughts around her.

Bad Tobias…Stop thinking things…

Anyway, lately she's been acting like a…for lack of better words, slut. She's been letting Christina talk her into wearing extremely short skirts and shorts. Oh, and she um… I'm not entirely sure _how_ because I'm pretty sure it isn't accurate, but somehow her um.. chest looks bigger… (Just for clarification: it's a pushup bra. Lol Tobias is clueless on girl things.)

Plus, she's been hanging all over me, quite literally. It's like she thinks I'm only interested in sex or something! I mean I _am_ a guy… but it's not like that's all I want! If I only wanted sex than I probably wouldn't have been with Tris to begin with. I'm not going to leave her just because a slut winks at me.

But that's what she thinks. A couple of girls flirt with me and now she lets Christina put all of this stuff all over her face and walks around in tight pieces of fabric that shouldn't even be considered clothes.

I _don't_ like guys looking at her. I respect her. They don't respect her. She doesn't understand how guys' minds work. She doesn't understand what we think. Hey, just because I said that I don't _only_ think of sex doesn't mean that I don't _ever_.

If it was just Tris and I alone in the world, I would _love_ her dressing like this for me. I would. But that's just it. It's not just us and there are tons of slime-balls in Dauntless who would love to have their way with her.

Oh! And that's another thing! She's insecure about the way she looks so she dresses in barely nothing so that she attracts my attention. She practically says "Oh, hey, I'm here and I love you, so let's have sex!" but then, when we're alone, she panics saying that she's afraid.

_Make up your mind, Tris!_

I'm a guy! A guy with hormones! A guy who loves you!

I _never_ thought like this before her. Now, it's driving me crazy. Why can't she just _listen_ to me and stop being so insecure!

UGH.


	3. Chapter 3

She's _not_ dauntless- She's _reckless_…and stupid

She chose Dauntless. I get it. She wants to have fun and do crazy things. But there is a difference between being dauntless and being reckless and stupid. And that is what Tris is: reckless and stupid.

On New Year's she tried drinking for the first time and if I hadn't found her, she would have fallen into the chasm.

She goes zip-lining constantly. That's not good because I can't go with her. What if something happens when she's there? What if the cord snaps? What if the harness breaks? She'd die.

She picks fights with Eric _all of the time_. Does she _want_ to get hurt? Because he's not above hurting little girls. Not that that's what she is. I just mean… well, he'd kick a puppy if it looked at him wrong. Imagine what he'd do to Tris…

She goes for walks at night. Not too bad, right? Except that Peter knows she does. And Peter took advantage of that before. And she _still_ does it. Does she want to get killed? Plus, drunk guys in Dauntless have no morals. They explore Dauntless at night. Why? So they can prey on girls who are alone. Does she _want_ to get raped? Because if she has a problem with being a virgin, I'd _gladly_ help.

At least she knows I love her…

Oh! And then this is the _worst_ one. Today was _horrible_. Why? Because Uriah told her she needed to prove her dauntless. _Prove_ it. And what does she do? She climbs a rope along the chasm!

No one was helping me out either. They all _cheered_ for her. I haven't talked to her since. She won't get the satisfaction. Nope. If she wants to be reckless and use my fear of heights against me so that I can't stop her, it's fine by me.

Who am I kidding? It's not. She's killing me here. Why did I have to choose a girl who can't keep herself out of trouble? I mean, is it so hard to ask why she can't just sit and do puzzles?

I'd rather her get more tattoos. Maybe get a desk job if they even have those in Dauntless. Do some exercises in the training room. Maybe she can get cooking lessons from the chefs. You know, safe things?

That's all I ask. Well not _all_ I ask, but still. It'd be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

She's independent…too independent…possibly stupid

She doesn't need my help. She's not some stupid bimbo damsel in distress. I love that about her. But the fact remains that I'm a guy and that I want to be able to take care of the girl I love every now and then. I like feeling that I'm needed. That if I left, she'd be lost without me.

But I don't. I don't feel like she needs me. She doesn't. And I hate that.

I hate feeling useless. I hate feeling that she's stronger than me. That I'm some useless deadweight.

I love that she's strong. I love the fact that she can handle herself. But I worry about her.

What if I'm not there, and she thinks she can do something on her own when she can't? What if I lose her?

And that's possible because of the fact that she does stupid things.

She needs me. I know she does. But she doesn't think so. So she does things on her own.

Why can't I just be her knight in shining armor? Why can't she just stay safe and depend on me more so I can protect her?

I just want her safe. I want to care for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Her _complete_ lack of trust...

She doesn't ever let me in. Ever. Like, never. I mean, it's not like she means to have a complete lack of trust. That's just the Abnegation's ways.

But still…

I can't help but to feel hurt. We're supposed to be in love and to trust each other with everything. But she just doesn't.

I guess I can't be talking. She still doesn't even know that my mom's alive. I guess I have my own secrets.

And we've only known each other for a few months…not even that.

I'm just being picky. I'm just trying to find reasons why she isn't perfect.

I'm just trying to find proof that she doesn't love me.

It's childish and stupid, I know. But why would someone like her fall for me?

I don't deserve her. And she doesn't trust me. Which is proof enough that she's only humoring me. She doesn't really love me. She can't.

Why would she?


	6. Chapter 6

She's clumsy…like the clumsiest girl I've ever met..ever

I can go on forever on this one. But I think that it'd be best to give an example. Like, today for example.

Let me tell you a little story…

_Tris and I walk through the Pit, hand-in-hand. I can't remember when I was this happy. I trace the back of her hand with my thumb and can't help but grin as her face turns a nice shade of red. All is peaceful in Dauntless. That's when it happens._

_ You see, since most of Dauntless is under ground or in really old buildings, there are plenty of sections where the ground is either uneven or just plain cracked. Poor Tris found this out, first-hand. _

_ "Ah!" Tris falls towards the ground and I'm barely able to catch her before her face collides with the hard ground. "Ouch…" She whimpers and I look at her alarmed._

_ "Tris? What's the matter? What-" I look down noticing that her foot had somehow gotten wedged into a crack in the ground. I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing- even then, I ended up snickering. She glares at me, her face red._

_ "Stop laughing!" She struggles to pull her foot free, falling into my chest. "It's not funny!" I laugh harder as she continues to try to pry her foot free. I grin at her confidently, sure that I can easily pull it out._

_ "Huh?" It doesn't budge. I pull as hard as I can without hurting her further. It doesn't so much as move. "What the-?" I mutter, slightly aggravated. She whimpers. "Don't worry, Tris. We'll get you out."_

_ Four Hours Later…_

_ I groan, completely frazzled. Yes, I can get frazzled. It is possible. I've tried butter, oil, having Zeke help me pull her out. Nothing works. Most of the people who walk by, especially mine and Tris' "friends" just laugh and watch instead of helping. Peter was especially helpful while taking pictures. _

_ I perk up seeing Eric walk by, talking to Max. They both haven't noticed us yet, which is surprising. Maybe one of them can help. I must be desperate to even consider that considering Eric once pushed me out of a train making me walk over five miles to get back to Dauntless. _

_ "Eric!" I yell over to him and he looks at me, a smug smirk spreading across his ugly face. Yeah, that's right, shots fired. He deserves worse. He's ugly…and a jerk. "A little help?!" I almost beg Eric, exasperated._

_ "Sorry, I've got a faction to lead. I don't have time to help clutzy Stiffs." He smirks and I roll my eyes. _

_ "Remind me what exactly you're leading again? The bitter fight against widespread obesity due to Dauntless cake?" I grin, satisfied. "Hate to say it, great overlord, but you're losing."_

_ Max stands beside Eric, and I can tell he's having an extremely difficult time keeping it together. Tris isn't paying attention and has a cute pout on her face. Funny, I never thought that someone so strong could be considered cute._

_ Eric scowls and storms off, Max following with a smile on his face. Well, that didn't help. But at least I had a laugh._

…Her foot was stuck for six hours. _Six hours_! Is it possible to be _that_ clutzy?

Enough said…


	7. Chapter 7

She's a know-it-all…

Something about Tris: She _has_ to be right. Always. If I come up with an idea, it's just plain stupid. But _her_ ideas are perfect.

She has to be right, even if she's wrong. And if she _is_ wrong, she won't admit it. She'll just move on. I mean I don't want her embarrassed or feeling bad, but she needs to own up to her mistakes.

Oh, then she has the _nerve_ to get angry with _me_ when I don't admit _my_ mistakes. It's a two-way road, Tris.

She's so hypocritical! She's not right all the time.

Okay, fine. She's right a _decent amount_ of the time. But just because she tested for Erudite doesn't mean that she's _always_ right. Because she's not. Not that I'm keeping track of her failures. It just gets annoying. Like, really annoying.

I mean, last time I checked, God didn't grant her ultimate knowledge of the world. Nope. She's just as dumb as the rest of us, so it's time she starts acting like it.

That's a little harsh… I love her, I really do. I love how smart she is. I just wish she was a little more _humble_ about it. She doesn't know everything. I just wish she understood that.

If she doesn't understand it soon I'll probably end up cracking and screaming at her. And I _really_ don't want to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

She makes me feel self-concious….all the time

I absolutely _hate_ this. I mean I _should_ love it. But I don't. I blame my Abnegation upbringing. I'm so used to melting into the background. I don't like attention. That's one of the main reasons I chose to work in the control room. I want to be invisible.

But, no. That's impossible with Tris. How could I be invisible when I feel like she's mentally undressing me? She looks at me like she's my biggest fan.

Her stare makes me uncomfortable. I know that she doesn't mean it. Afterall, I _should_ find it flattering that she finds me attractive. I _should_ enjoy the fact that she loves me and that she feels lucky to have me. But I don't.

It makes me feel like I'll mess up. That I'll do something so stupid that she'll laugh at me. Or I feel like, if we ever do make it that far, that she'll find me ugly or something.

I don't deserve her loving stare. I don't deserve her looking at me like I'm the greatest thing ever. I don't deserve it and I with that she'd _just stop_.

But I don't wish it. I _like_ her looking at me like that. So how can I hate something _so much_ but still love it?

See, this is what Tris does to me. She makes my sanity fall apart at the seams. She makes me question and contradict myself.

Why am I such a mess when it comes to her? Sooner or later I'm going to say something stupid, like what I'm thinking, and she's going to laugh. She's going to think I'm a complete and utter idiot.

I _am _an idiot. I only fake the tough composure. I fake looking strong and experienced. Because I'm not.

I don't give her sympathy because if I do, I'll give her too much and smother her and she'll leave me.

_I can't do anything right when it comes to her!_

Why does she make me act like a girl? Honestly! I get all self-conscious now, even when she's nowhere in sight.

I don't like it. But I do.

Why? Because I actually feel human again. It means that someone loves me enough to _make_ me feel this way. Afterall, my "parents" never made me feel this way.


	9. Chapter 9

She makes me think about my life…

That sounds _really_ girly… But it's true. She makes me think about parts of my life that I'm not sure I want to think about, but she also makes me think about how great my life is.

My life was horrible before Tris. She makes me relive it in certain ways. I mean, how could I not relive my Abnegation life whenever I look at her?

I remember being sheltered like her and always learning new things. I remember not being used to physical contact like her and almost being afraid of it.

That's why I started cutting my hair short again. Tris made me remember who I was- who I am.

She also made me remember Marcus. I always remembered him because of the hell he put me through. My fear landscape makes sure that I don't forget. But she makes me remember him more vividly.

She stood up to him in my fear landscape. She took his beating for me. Because of that, my fear changed. Now I'm forced to watch her get hurt and I can't help her. Why does that have to do with Marcus? Simple: I'm afraid of becoming him.

I have a temper, I know I do. I can keep it in check most of the time. But what if I snap? What if Tris gets me so angry that I yell or scream or…or hit her? What if I treat her the same way that Marcus treated Eveline? I would never mean to hurt her. I never would! I would _never_ mean to hurt her!

But what if I do? Abuse is all I've ever known. The people that have "loved" me betrayed me. Marcus brutally abused me. Eveline abandoned me then calls me back years later when she needs a favor.

I don't know how to love. I know that I love Tris. I know to show her affection. But what if all these annoyances I have towards her make me snap? They aren't big. They're just little things. But what if it's enough? Enough to make me snap?

If I ever hit her or make her cry, I'd never forgive myself. I'd be over the chasm that night.

Then she makes me think about Marcus in another way. What if Tris and I have a family? What if we get married and she wants kids? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have kids with her. I would, if it weren't for Marcus.

I'm not just afraid of becoming abusive or angry towards Tris, I'm afraid of being that way towards out children. I never would intentionally. I don't want to hurt my family. But I grew up like that.

I don't have a father. Not a real one, anyway. I don't know how to be a father. I don't know how to punish without being abusive. I don't know how to be stern without being angry.

The closest I know how to do that is in training initiates. Even that, I know, is especially violent and I know that's not the way to be stern with my own kids.

What if I fail? What if I become the man I've always been afraid of?

This is what annoys me about Tris the most. Not her ego or her clumsiness. Not her insecurities or her recklessness. Not even her lack of trust.

No, what annoys me the most about Tris is that she scares me. I'm more afraid of her and having a life with her than I am of Marcus and heights and killing and tight spaces all combined. She terrifies me because I love her.

Tris may be ashamed and feel guilty about her fear of intimacy, but at least she isn't afraid to love.


End file.
